It Started With The Wine
by HelenLeana
Summary: Matt Smith catches up with the notoriously flirtatious Alex Kingston, returns her to her hotel room and they share a drink of wine... Can they keep their hands off of each other? Will she be all he expected, or will it turn out to be complete mush?
1. Chapter 1: The First Tryst

Alex was walking home; home being a hotel, and walking being a quick stroll. The hotel was merely a block away from the dairy and her mind felt like the stretch of wide space. She looked at the stores that passed in the wave, showing her she wasn't walking slow, but at a medium to fast pace. She slowed down, taking in the bright colors of the showering lights.

"Kingston!" Called a voice; a male, English voice.

She turned around to see Matt, running to catch up to her. He fell into her step and they walked side by side in the chilliness of London at night.

"Where are you off to then?" He asked, smiling brightly with his baby face.

He wore black skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt and a black hat that pushed his ears down. She chuckled at the sight, pulling it off to place it on her head. Now his hair flopped into his face adorably, and he frowned at her like a child who had just lost his sweets.

"I'm going home, or to a temporary home for foreseeable future anyway" She replied, ducking his hands when he tried to tear the hat from her head sneakily. She smirked, and continued to walk, watching as his long legs passed her short ones. Her clothes were far from glamorous, so far she felt a little awkward in her trousers and baggy singlet. She had snatched his hat, so he snatched her shopping. He only found her bottle of milk, the bar of galaxy chocolate and her most treasured possession at the moment, a bottle of red wine.

"Spoiling yourself are we, Kingston?" He arched an eyebrow, teasing her with his eyes. "And I thought I was going to be bored tonight"

"I don't recall inviting you, but yes, I feel the need to sit at home and wallow in my singleness. Salome is off with Florian, staying at school in LA, and we're divorced so… What the hell, but you need to go home to that girlfriend of yours" She gave in, his pleading face being too much for her to resist. She was exceptionally lonely these days, and Matt made her smile. Alex Kingston, 49 years of age, flirting with a man half her age. Blimey.

They arrived at the room, and laughed as they walked through the frame, dropping the shopping on the bench-top, taking out only the wine. He popped it open, poured them both a glass, and joined her on the sofa, still laughing at his own joke. Alex had so much fun, gulped her drink down and felt the loneliness ease with each teasing look Matt slipped to her cleavage. She cocked an eyebrow, giving him a threatening glare.

"Alex, what do you believe will happen with River?" He used her first name, rather than her last name, meaning he was expecting an answer that wasn't sarcastic.

"Spoilers, love" She might be slightly tipsy, but she wasn't about to spoil the unveiling surprise of the next week.

"Are you my wife, Professor Song?" He asked, taking on the tone of The Doctor, acting all mature and great in his power. She laughed, took a sip, and bit her lower lip. She wasn't telling, and he frowned.

"Anyway I could _make _you tell me?" Matt's eyes glinted with a provocative ideal, a desire that looked all too familiar.

"No," She replied rather seriously, not wanting to lead the poor boy on.

Was she leading him on if she said yes, and returned the glint? Was it leading him on, or was it admitting truth? No, it was leading him on. He was twenty years too young for her, and she was an old woman now. All wrinkled and sagged in her glory.

He downed his drink, moving to the table by the sofa, pouring another glass. He refilled hers, but she drank no more. She watched him, and decided to test the waters a little. Sliding her feet from the trainers she wore, she kicked her socks off under the table, and under his jeans, she slid her toes up his leg slightly. He jumped, startled, and then there was a mist that formed in his eyes, as he continued with his questions, not stopping her from her footsie play.

"When will I find out?" He asked. "About River, I mean"

"One day, sweetie. One day soon, maybe" Her use of the word 'Sweetie' got to him, and a growl escaped the back of his throat. He was getting hot and heavy now, breathing deeply; it looked like he was trying to face something else, avoiding eye contact with anything of her person. It was then she she scooted towards the wine bottle, sliding a finger up his leg as she did, not going further than the beginnings of his thigh.

She could see he wanted more, those eyes reflecting the lust of a man older than him, showing his extensive maturity. He was not a little boy right now, and when he smiled, there was nothing childish about it. It was a hungry smile that could swallow her up in a minute, engulf her until there was nothing left but a puddle of lust.

A burning in her lower stomach bubbled, forming an ache that would not be satisfied if she could help it. She couldn't do this, it was wrong. She got up in a hurry, just as he was about to place his hand on her thigh, and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"I've got to, er, pee" She stuttered, rustling off to lock herself in the bathroom.

She stared at herself, all flustered and rugged with sexual tension. That was all it was, sexual tension. She had not been with a man for what felt like forever, and she was only reacting because mother nature had made her do so. With a nod, and a wash of her hands, she returned to see Matt.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when she left, looking down at his nether regions with a furrowed frown. That was something he was supposed to imagine at home; having Alex Kingston straddling him in her drunkenness. That was imaginary, and not supposed to enter his head at her hotel room!

He walked over to the toilet, waiting to her the flush of the loo… It never came, but she washed her hands and breathed heavily. He had affected her! Quickly, he did a little dance of happiness, but then realized he had made her feel uncomfortable, and stopped.

She walked out, and he smiled at her, noticing her look of confusion. She didn't know why he was standing outside her bathroom. His eyes scanned downwards, looking at her breasts; they were full and lovely, without a sag to be shown. Lively breasts that bounced with her short, snippy breaths. She was beautiful, her bum wonderfully described in the trousers that hugged her thick thighs. She would have been gorgeous naked, or so he imagined she was like a goddess. His thoughts had trailed so far she had to clear her throat to get his attention. Unfortunately, he had to hide his growing erection under the palms of his hands.

"Right, um" He scratched his cheek. "This looks weird. I was wondering if I could borrow your sofa tonight? Daisy is having a girls night and refused me entrance to our flat."

Good one Matty ol' boy!

Her eyes went wide, a look of nervousness perturbing him greatly. Then she nodded, taking on a motherly smile. "Of course, you can stay in the bed I had asked for Salome to sleep in. She won't be needing it, so you can use it"

"Thanks Kingston" He said. There was an awkward pause, and then she rubbed her hands together.

"I think I'll knock off about now. I'm a bit tired after that walk" She said quickly, acting out a fake yawn. He could tell it was fake, her breathing was rushed.

"Yeah, me too" He agreed, not wanting to make her feel worse.

"I'll get you a few blankets"

**XxXxXxXxX**

He was outside her door! Watching her!

She started to hyperventilate, but when he asked, she nodded her consent for him to stay. As hard as it was to pretend that she wasn't incredibly aroused now, she managed.

"I'll get you a few blankets" She said, walking off to get them from her suitcase. She made the bed in the room opposite hers, and let him hop into his bed. She walked off quickly, undressing to get into her own bed. She got in naked, grabbed her rabbit, and hid under the covers, getting to work on the impenetrable ache she felt for him.

"God, Matt"

She ran her hands down her breasts, cupping them, then squeezing each hardened nipple, hissing at the pleasure. She imagined Matt doing this to her, running his hands down each curve of her body, licking and lapping at her skin. She massaged her neglected clit and mashed her fingers into her sex, grunting while thrusting her pelvis upwards.

When it got too much, she held her rabbit to her sex and dipped it inside herself, moaning at the pressure and thickness inside her. It wasn't _him._ It wasn't enough. She wanted him to dip his hands into her, dip his cock into her and let her wrap around him and tae control of him. She wanted him to hurt her deliciously, fill her to the hilt and ram and shove into her, letting her cry out loudly and feel his sting, marked by him. He would touch her, move her, kiss her and bite her. There wouldn't be an inch of his skin she wouldn't taste, and she doubted he would miss a spot on her either.

"Matt, oh, oh, Matt!" She didn't mean to be loud, but hoped to god that the walls were quite soundproof. She continued masturbating, imagining the man who slept in the room next to her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Matt!"

He had distantly heard him call her name, in a pleading voice. Was she hurt?

Matt went to check, popping his head through the slight opening of the door, only to see her gyrating up and down on her finger, thrashing from side to side while moaning out his name in soft whispers.

In only his boxers, he just about came then and there, feeling his erection get bigger and harder to an unbearable pain. Christ, he wanted her bad. She looked so beautifully erotic, moving to a rhythm that only existed in her mind, filling herself with pleasure, imagining him.

"I'm here" He whispered, but she didn't hear him, didn't see him; she was enjoying herself too much. He went to the end of her bed, lifted the cover up and slid his head under.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Suddenly, after thrusting her rabbit in and out for a while, Alex felt hands pin her thighs down; she yanked her rabbit out and tried to look under the covers while yelping lightly. A tongue thrust into her heat, licking and eating her out while rubbing a nose on her clit. She screamed in fear, tossed the covers off and saw Matt, eating her out deliciously.

"Ugn, Matt... Stop…" While trying to tell him to get off her, she had tangled her hands in his hair and forced his face in her crotch, not letting him stop until she came. It started to build up, her pinnacle coming closer and closer with each lick and nibble at her heat. He pulled back, stopping. She let out a moan, and felt her world come crashing down, and not in the good way either.

"No, please…" She begged, thrusting upwards to make him come in contact with her ache. It was getting worse, taking her over with the painful throbs of heat; she needed him inside her, wanted him so deep she screamed.

With the moments that passed, she suddenly came back to earth and realized that she had just acted out oral sex with a man who was too young for her. He was looking at her body, licking his lips.

Before she could say anything, or protest, his lips were crushing hers sweetly, hungrily nibbling on her lower lip. He sucked it into his mouth and licking the roof of her mouth. She moaned, but managed to push him away to break the kiss. Breathing heavily, her exposed breasts heaved upwards with each puff. She sat up and he pushed her back down. His chest brushed her, and again she pushed him away. "Matt––" Kiss. "Hm?" Kiss. "I'm too old for you" Kiss. "No, you're not"

She pulled back to look at his crazed expression, wanting to be able to resist the loveliness of him.

"Tell me you don't want me, Alex, tell me and I'll go." He offered, and then he went to her neck, planting little kisses that dug into her pleasure spots. She was beginning to say it, and his hips moved against hers, rubbing his hardness against her crotch, soaking his boxers with her wet arousal.

"I––I don–– Oh god, Matt… Please!"

He smirked at her, refusing her now. She reached down between then, slid her hands under the band of his boxers and pulled his thick, long cock out into view, stroking the velvety head softly. His eyes went wide with surprise, then half lidded as she pumped at his length, knowing how to draw a man to a quick orgasm with her experienced hands. He was so big and long, so hot and hard and all she wanted was for him to stuff it inside her and never let it come out until she begged for rest. It jumped in her hand, bouncing in her direction.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" She asked, knowing some men preferred it before engaging in sex. She sounded a little raspy, and she could see he took it as if she didn't want to.

"It's okay, Daisy doesn't like doing that kind of thing. I didn't think you would either" His face dropped slightly, reminded that Daisy wouldn't let him indulge. Alex doubted Daisy let him say no to pleasuring her in oral sex, but she was a little bitch that one, anyway. Oh, how he needed to learn. Daisy was a little girl, not a woman who had experience and a taste for sex. Women developed the sexual fantasies and abilities to explore and love all areas. She wanted to suck him off to prove it, but instead she ran her nails gently up his length, causing him to hiss and buck into her hand. She could suck him later, right now she wanted him in her. She ached for him.

"I want––" She moaned when he leant down and sucked her nipple, nipping it lightly.

"What do you want, baby?" He cooed. "Tell me what you want"

"I want you inside me, I ache, Matt" She moaned, arching into his traveling mouth. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, only once before moving down. She spread her thighs to look at her core, licking his lips lasciviously. "Matt, we don't have–– Ohhh!" She couldn't protest, he was eating hungrily at her wetness, tasting her musky flavor while making noisy sounds. She giggled, and felt the heap creep up her neck, spread over her body. She was about to orgasm, and again he pulled away. Only seconds away from orgasm, she was about to rub herself to jump over her pinnacle, but then he slammed into her and _dear god!_

His entire length penetrated her, deep to his balls. It was too much after almost coming, and she burst with a shriek. He had planned this, she knew it. He wanted to make her orgasm on the first thrust. While the white light blinded her beautifully, she felt him caress her with his length, pulling out to slam right back in, leaving her with a sweet ache each time. A wondrous pain, a fantastic strong pain mixed with pleasure. He drove into her without abandon, balls deep with grunts bursting from his gaping wide mouth. She closed her eyes and thrashed her head from side to side.

He thrust and thrust until they were both getting close; she was bound to get a second orgasm from this magnificent man. He increased speed, driving forward so hard they both slid back on the bed, her head coming to rest on the pillows. Still, he rammed more and more until they both came, shouting each others' names loudly in their joined climax.

Collapsing on top of her, he chuckled.

"What so funny?"

"I'm never going to hear you say my name the same again" He replied, cheekily rolling off of her, pulling her against his body.

"Shouldn't you go to your bed?"

"I thought I was in my bed?" He replied, confused.

"Matt," She sighed, not so sure how to approach him. "This was probably a mistake, we can't do this again"

He kissed her neck, then her back. "You're lying, I tell you" He licked her earlobe, taking it into his mouth to bite softly.

"Oh, god, I so bloody lie"


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

**CHAPTER TWO: Can't Get You Out Of My Head. **

Alex and Matt returned to set the next day, feeling less than awkward around each other, but cautious with each gaze they exchanged. There was no reason they had to tell any one of the activities they were divining in last night, it was theirs and only theirs. The fact that Daisy was off in Australia for a few months gave Alex a slight reassurance that she wasn't completely ending a relationship, because she hadn't started one with Matt in the first place. This was nothing about relationships, it was two people engaging in sexual activities for their own pleasure, nothing more, nothing less. They drove in separate cars, and Alex received a ticket for leaving her car in the park for too long. It was rubbish that the hotel had no good parking spaces, and so each spot she could find cost a great deal of money. She was too busy with Matt that she had forgotten to put more money in. A fifty pound fine was the result of her terrible memory and lusty passion.

"So do you think you'll stay in the hotel for much longer?" Karen asked, sipping at her paper cup full of caffeinated coffee. They were sitting in their chairs, relaxing in their dressing gowns before filming was to begin.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I could buy a flat here, just so Salome doesn't have to stay in a hotel when she visits while I'm here. It'd probably be cheaper to buy one anyway." Alex had contemplated renting or buying a flat because of the constant strain finding vacancy was putting on her.

Just then, Matt walked onto set, smiling at them both. "Kaz, Kingston" He nodded.

"Hey," Both girls said, smiling back, sipping at their drinks. It was too early morning to feel aroused by the sight of him, and she had barely had half of her coffee, so there was no energy to bother.

"What's this I hear about you house hunting, Kingston?" Matt asked, pulling his chair up to sit with them. He sat next to Alex, rather than Karen. Alex felt a familiar heat creep up her neck, a blush settling in her already rosy cheeks.

"I'm going to get a place so I don't have to keep looking for a hotel" Alex replied. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You can stay in the flat a couple down from mine and daisy's. It's going on sale and it's pretty good looking. Plenty of wardrobe space" Matt suggested, and Alex, for only a moment, begun to consider it. It would be easy, and they could take one car instead of two to set. They had the same hours, and the trailers were easy to stay at anyway if one needed the car.

"You know what, I'll check it out, and see what I think"

Matt beamed happily, his eyes sparking. "If you two lovely ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go to my trailer. Kingston, Steven wanted us to run our lines. I can't quite get that last one right" Alex knew what that meant. He wanted her to go into his trailer so he could pounce on her and not let her out until he got his fix.

"Oh, alright" Alex nodded. She sipped her drink, still sitting with Karen. Matt walked off and then called out, "Coming, Kingston?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm coming"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt had gotten to the trailer, sat on his sofa and gotten out his script. His intent was to run through lines, and perhaps get in a snog or two. He knew she'd be a little difficult to convince to kiss, but he'd make her stomach rumble with desire with a few dirty lines, and have her for the taking. It would just take a little work, the woman had a stubbornness that egged him on, but it took a while to break.

"Love, you in here?" Alex called, knocking twice on the door. She turned the knob and walked in, startled to see him with the script in his hands. She didn't bring hers, meaning she hadn't expected to run lines… What had she expected? Oho, she had that look. She was horny; a horny Alex Kingston, in his trailer; the gods loved him today.

"Are you that good with your lines?" He asked with a devious smirk. She soon realized that he was serious about the script, and there it was; the blush he had been anticipating.

"I, uhm, of course" She nodded. She pursed her lips and went to sit next to him. Her eyes held a sneakiness, like she was now not going to shag him… Damnit, maybe if he had realized she was wanting sex, he wouldn't have brought his script. She saw next to him and read his notes.

"Begin" She said, nodding for him to start reading aloud his lines.

"Octavian said you killed a man." He began.

"Yes, I did" Alex replied, in character as River Song.

"A good man"

"A very good man, best man I've ever known"

Matt gasped, feeling her slide her foot against him, running up under his dressing down. She wore nothing but her dressing gown, a bra and knickers. Her toes were cold, but tingled at his senses.

"Who" He continued to play his character, through all of the difficultly that she was causing. The tension itself was insane. Alex laughed heartily. "It's a long story, doctor, can't be told. It has to be lived"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alex was enjoying the torture that she was setting out for him, commending him for his ability to push past the arousal he was feeling to keep in character as the Doctor, although the hint of stress in his voice refused to disappear. She could see, like herself, he wore nothing but his underthings beneath the dressing gown. He cleared his throat, and began to move to stand up. Quickly, as he dropped his script and put his hands on either side of his body to push himself up, she slipped her hand beneath the gown, under his boxers to fondle his prized treasure; the gloriously half erect hardness. It twitches in her hand, and he didn't move an inch. He looked shocked that she had sneakily gone for gold, just as he was about to get up. Her thumb grazed the tip, then her hand moved up and down in a rhythm, just to see what he would do. He bucked, much to her excitement.

"Baby, you're playing with fire" He whispered to her, grunting as she squeezed his lightly, rolling her palm over the tip to begin caressing it's beautiful length. It was hardening in her hands, the piece of his that showed he did like her, he didn't see her as an old biddy, but as someone to enjoy in the carnal joys of life.

"Maybe I like fire" She muttered, hopping off the sofa to kneel in front of him. She undid the dressing gown straps and pulled it off, still wanking him off softly. She smirked at him playfully, loving the guttural groans he made when she moved swiftly. "Does Daisy ever do this?"

"No, she doesn't like it" He replied, closing his eyes, letting her undress him, pulling his boxers off. He was naked in front of her, displayed on the sofa with his cock standing upright, pointing straight at her.

"Come on you, get to the bed please. I'm about to show you why Daisy is too young for you"

He followed her to the bedroom quite happily, a dazed grin unchanging on his face. "I'm going to fuck you into the night if you let me"

"Actually love, you're going to lay back and leave me to do the work" Alex teased, pushing him onto the double bed, falling on top of him. She kissed his chest, down to where his cock stood proudly. "I don't want you to do something that you don't like" He said quickly. This is when she smiled at him.

"Baby, I don't want you to hold back from doing what comes natural when you feel it"

She was referring to tugging at her hair. It was a fetish she had always had sometimes, and most men didn't do it, but she believed Matt would. It would be the first time he was sucked off by her, and it felt special somehow. Like she was breaking him in for her or something . She then thought of whether or not Daisy had let him take her from behind, and high doubted that it was a possibility. He had had other sexual relationships, but Daisy had made him a little rusty.

He was curious, and propped himself up to see what she was doing. He sat at the end of the bed, and she knelt by the end. Her face was a few inches from the bulging cock, she could practically imagine his reaction. First, she started with her hand, running it all over in little caress. He moaned and threw his head back. The second he closed his eyes, she leant down on all fours, and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, tasting the essence of him. His eyes shot open, and she watched as he moaned at the sight of her tasting him. She laughed and then sucked, seeing how his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure.

"Oh, Alex, Alex, fuck, baby" He moaned. She hallowed her cheeks out in a deep suck, running her tongue in circles over his girth. "Too many people don't like this. Girls think it's gross"

She pulled back quickly, replacing her mouth with her hand to answer him. "Daisy is a foolish little girl who only wants her own sexual satisfaction. You'll find she's able to do the things, but she's keeping it from you. She doesn't love you sexually, but that happens sweetheart. She loves your personality, maybe she doesn't enjoy it because she hasn't developed the taste. I bet she sucks head, and I know you haven't had it very much, but you've definitely had it so you know it's not all girls."

"You like it?" He asked, sighing in pleasure. She licked her lips.

"More so because it's you, honey. You're so good" She returned to sucking him, now starting to move up and down, taking half of him so far. He moaned, bucking slightly.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, not wanting to hurt her or push her too far. She laughed on his cock, which resulted in a groan because of the vibrations. She sucked harder as she went deeper, showing him that it was nice and she enjoyed it. She finally took him all in, and she found he could take no more sitting still. He stood up, tangled his hands in her hair, pulled her back to look at her face, then buried his cock into her mouth again and again, giving her enough time to breath obviously. She loved it, but found he didn't last very long.

"No, Alex, stop, I want to–––" He threw his head back as he came… She swallowed him up, each drop hitting the back of her throat, swallowed. He looked shocked, and aroused by her devouring his cock. Once spent, he fell back onto the bed, breathing deeply with his eyes screwed tight. She got naked, and lay next to him, stroking his limp member.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt felt bad he couldn't stuff himself into her to give her more pleasure, having taken most of it himself. She seemed sated for the time being, licking her lips while lying with him. She was naked, and breathing just as heavily as he was. Obviously affected, he felt her scoot closer, caressing his cock, making it wake up to play a little more. It would take him a little while to recover completely, so he could take this time to return the oral sex. She smiled up at him when he looked to her, still tracing a finger down his cock. He rolled over on top of her, capturing her lips in his own, kissing her deeply. She moaned in the kiss, and he slid his hand down to dip into her wet opening, feeling how slick she was. Sucking him off had made her that hot?

"You liked it that much?" He asked, pulling back to rub his forefinger up and down her opening. She moaned, "I get so _wet_ when you take control. When you force your way and drive into me. I want you, baby. Hurry up and get hard so you can fill me, fit me, ride me dry"

She talked so dirty to him, he was getting harder by the second; he wanted to suck her off as a return, but it didn't look like she would let him. He started to move downwards, to see if she would let him eat her out again.

"Don't you dare" She growled huskily. She rubbed his erect cock. "God, I want to suck you off again" She looked like she was begging for it, all pouty and delicious. He was half erect now and needed a little more time to get fully hardened to fuck her. She straddled him, flipping him over so she was now on top with a devious expression. She went down, and then in a quick second, she took him into her mouth again, sucking harder than before. She didn't go down halfway this time, but all the way and then she hummed wonderfully, causing a dirty vibration to run along his cock. She did this until he was hard and pulsing in her mouth.

"Alex, you need to stop. You need to stop or I'll make you"

Oh, god, she loved that idea. He could see she just about creamed herself at the idea, and so he decided to carry out her fantasy. He pulled her from his cock, picked her up and threw her down on the bed on her knees. She was even more wet than before, and lubrication was gushing out of her with each step of his naughty treatment. She really liked him taking control. With a pull back, he slipped inside her heat gracefully, pulling back to thrust in. He thrust a bit harder than he planned, and was nervous he hurt her, but she cried out and clamped down on him.

"Ooh, more, _harder,_ fuck!"

Half an hour later, both emerged from the trailer looking flustered and puffed. Alex went to get dressed for her character. She also needed her hair and make-up done. Matt went to his hair dresser and left her alone for the remainder of the morning. She sat next to Karen, staring at the mirror of her now glowing face. There was an eerie happy feeling in that face now, and she looked like all of the slippery ghosts of her past had disappeared into nothing.

"We're going out later, wanna join?" Karen asked, turning to face her with the beady eyes of an excited redhead. Alex shrugged. "Suppose, but I need to call Salome after work. We're going to Skype for a little while"

Karen nodded and turned back. The make-up artist applied eyeshadow, so Alex closed her eyes and soaked in the quietness of the only form of rest she would get for the entire day. That little slice of peace was a time to reflect on the situation at hand with Matt. She shouldn't be letting him get so lead on, she could tell he was affectionate towards him and he had a girlfriend. It was wrong and impractical. She needed to stop and find someone of her own age so she would jump on kids like Matt when the time came in handy. What could she do? She needed to stand up to him, tell him that he needed to stop thinking about emotions and just withdraw to having sex if he wanted her. She was too old to be in another relationship, and far too old to have to deal with the press calling her that disgusting word 'Cougar' like it was true. She was only twenty years his senior, but he wasn't that old in his mind. He was quite mature for his age when he wasn't faffing around like an idiot. Poor Daisy, the girl didn't even have a chance to protest about his interference with Alex's life.. It was a good interference anyway… Wasn't it? She'd never imagined having someone that could do that to her since she broke it off with Florian. If it wasn't for the fact that she loved Flo, she would have left him long before that day, purely because he was rubbish in bed. He always wanted the attention, and never kissed or caressed her as she liked. The only thing he had going for him was stamina, but Matt surpassed him immediately. She had thought it could work, but maybe he was too young to think nothing about a relationship when engaging in sex. He still had a lot to learn, however good he may say he is… Nope, she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell herself that he was not good and was still too childish. He was a man, he knew what he could and couldn't do. So why did it bother her when he looked at her so sweetly? Was it because she returned the gaze and her guilt was eating her up?

_Yes…_


	3. Chapter 3: Knock Knock Knock

**CHAPTER THREE: Knock, Knock, Knock.**

A week after that contemplation, Alex went to the hotel, and packed her things. She had decided to move into the flat that was, as it turned out, three down from Matt and Daisy's. She hadn't wanted to move there not only for the fact that Matt was close, but because Karen was going to rent one down the hall, so they'd all be close to take the same car. Alex was still going to make it clear to Matt that what they had needed to stop. He was getting attached and she had come to a realization that she was too; he had a girlfriend, and she was the other woman. It was wrong. She couldn't get the image of her looking wrinkly with his looking perfect out of her head.

There wasn't much to pack, because she went light when she was commuting between places. After six suitcases were filled, she dropped the keys off at the reception and left for her new flat. In the past week she had helped Karen into her flat, and they'd both made sure to put Alex's new furniture and refrigerator in so she wouldn't have to do it on her own. Into her car, Alex set off.

It took about half an hour to get to the flat, where karen sat on her brand new blue sofa, sipping at tea, waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey!" Karen cried happily, rushing up into Alex's arms. She helped take all the suitcases and dump them in her bedroom. "You're here! Matt, Daisy and I are going to the pub down the street as a home warming party. Want to come?"

"Daisy's here?" Alex asked. Daisy was supposed to be in Australia.

"She is, but she's leaving tomorrow. She had to come to sort out a few things with her agent, so we're all going out now instead of in the weekend" It seemed alright to go out with Daisy like this, because they weren't going to have an awkward moment because Daisy knew nothing.

"Yeah, I can't." Alex said. "I have to unpack"

"Oh my god, no! You have to come. Matt's looking so forward to you living with him!" Karen made Alex gasp sharply. Looking forward to living with him?

"Not literally, in the same hall!" Karen reassured her, and finally, after Daisy entered and begged her to join, she nodded and agreed.

"Fine, I'll come. Only one drink, alright?"

"Promise" Karen lied, crossing her heart with her forefinger.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Matt found out Alex was coming out for drinks, he got super excited and even combed his hair back for her. He dressed up and, after slipping his arm through Daisy's, walked down the street to the pub. Karen and Alex were already there, or so Daisy said. They had gone for a table, no doubt ordering them all drinks.

When they arrived, Alex kissed Daisy's cheek and hugged her in greeting, them when Daisy moved to greet Karen, she smiled and hugged Matt; she didn't kiss his cheek, and her hug was quick and without lingering lust. It almost looked like she was trying to ignore him as much as possible. He could change that, or at least he hoped her could. Maybe he had said something to piss her off, some women took things differently. Or did Daisy say something? She was back for a day, and he couldn't tell her that he didn't want to see her before she went back to work. Still, she ignored him as he chatted to Karen, not even looking at him as she drank her shandy. She apparently liked beer and lemonade mixed together. He did too, but he went for a full pint.

"So Alex, you seeing anyone?" Daisy asked her. Matt's breathing increased as he listened in on their conversation, waiting for Arthur to arrive. If only he had a mate to pretend to chat to so he could properly listen in.

"Actually, I am. He's nice. You know, I think I'm going to dance" Alex had said in reply, smiling. She twirled a curl around her finger, sipped her drink and then walked off to dance on the floor, mingling and grinding against a stranger, having fun in the time she had out. He felt jealous of the man that she laughed with, the man she shook hands with and danced against. The prick.

"What's up?" Daisy asked, slinking next to him at the bar, leaning on his shoulder. He shook his head, pursing his lips tightly together. He was infuriated that Alex was dancing with another man, letting him hold her bum and caress her the way he wanted to.

"Want to dance?" He asked her, and Daisy smiled, letting him drag her to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and swirled her around the dance floor, pressing his pelvis against her, gyrating and laughing with the girl he didn't want to be with. She was good fun, but he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. He wanted to make Alex angry. He wanted her to be as angry as he was, and then stop dancing with the bloke that looked perverted and disturbing.

"What's gotten into you?" Daisy squealed when he dipped her. He swallowed her screams in a deep fiery kiss. When he looked up, he saw Alex was sitting at the bar with the man she danced with, his hand on her thigh. She was laughing, and then… She kissed him. On the cheek, but it was so close to his lips. They talked and laughed, Matt wanted to beat him to bits. Daisy kept moving against him, laughing and giggling as he went on automatic, dancing with her while observing Alex.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He could have been the most boring person she had ever met, and _lucky_ for her, she couldn't get rid of the fly because he was making Matt look like a lost puppy at an adoption centre. She wanted to show Matt that it could never happen between them, and what could do that more than a man that was her age, easily attractive and knew how to hold her bum without asking. She planted a kiss on his cheek, laughing along with his dull, sick joke. He had his hand on her thigh, easing towards the insides of her legs, over the bareness of her skin with the short skirt she wore. Her blouse did nothing but show off her goodies, and she found that the man was not looking at her eyes, mouth, cheeks or hair, but her breasts. His name was Harold, a bland name for a boring guy; he was age appropriate, and would make Matt leave her be so she could get him out of her head.

"So, Harold, where do you work?" Alex asked, biting her lower lip sexily.

"I'm in accounting" He purred. Of course he was, absolutely. He was definitely the type to have nothing else in his life but Maths, the dreadful thing. If he could have gotten more pathetic than a minute before when he told her of his fishing trip, she didn't see it coming.

"Wonderful" She lied. "I'm in the entertainment industry"

"I know, I've seen Moll" The way he said it made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and she never felt like that. Tonnes of people had seen her naked in that film, but none sounded as disgusting as this husky man did.

"Have you?" Alex gritted her teeth. "That was years ago" If she didn't get away from him, it would drive her insane. Matt was looking right at her, with Daisy falling off his arm, hanging on to run her hands over him provocatively.

"Would you like to get out of here?" Alex asked, and Harold nodded like a fool. They walked off so Matt would see them laughing together, so he would think she had slept with him and was now dating him or something. He was young and still naive, he'd believe anything if she said it in the right tone.

Once out, he leant down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Uh, I have a daughter, sweets. She's at home and I'm sorry, I had to get out of these before I panicked. Claustrophobia eats me up, it's true. Can I call you?" He looked disappointed, but like a boring gentleman, he nodded softly. "Do you have my number?"

He went to write it down, but she needed to get away from him before she went mad, so she stopped him. "I know your name, I'll have my agent call you. See you" And like that, she was running down the street, not stopping until she slammed the door to her new flat and downed half a bottle of wine like a pathetic middle-aged woman.

"Matt, what the fuck have you done to me?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt had seen it all. He had excused himself from the party to get a bit of fresh air, claiming he was getting a migraine. He had watched her turn him down and lie to his face, pretending that Salome was in England, when in fact, she was in America, with her father. He had seen Alex run, and walked after her, close behind. She locked herself in her flat, knocking about in some crazy way.

The poor woman felt the need to show him that she could sleep with anyone she wanted, and that she didn't need him to get off, even though she didn't need the man at the bar. He knew she needed him, because he needed her. She was beautiful, charismatic, and never forbid him anything. She didn't expect, and she smiled when he told a joke. The way she swamped his lips with hers, even when they were red and swollen from previous make-out sessions. Her body was curvy, that of a real woman who knew what she was doing, and what she wanted out of life, out of a man. He wanted desperately to be that man, but she couldn't let him. Why? Why could she not accept that he wanted to understand her more, to get to know her so she didn't have to worry about the constant strain of hiding out. If he knew he could have her now, he would dump Daisy… But Daisy was his love, her loved her deeply. She was kind and caring, and her perfume smelt delicious. They were friends…. That's exactly what they were… Friends. Only friends. She never enjoyed sex with him, and he never got off like he did with Alex. He had to tell Alex, or someone. He had to stop hurting Daisy like he was, to let her go because it could never work. They weren't in love, they were only in love with the idea of being in love, in a relationship for the reasons of publicity.

He had to talk to Alex. _Now. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Karen, I just want to eat some chocolate and sleep. I'm tired. Packing is not my thing, so leave me–– Matt, go away" She moaned, swaying slightly in her drunkenness, holding the doorframe to keep herself upright. He was right there, looking at her with a desperate expression.

"I'm not going until you admit to me what you just did"

"What?" He didn't take that as an answer, so she said, "Piss off, or I'll tell Daisy"

"Go ahead, because as soon as you shut this door, I'm going to break up with her so you'll know that you've made me unhappy"

The bastard. He must be drunk. Or at least impulsive. He was acting like a child.

"No, Matt, it will be you doing that"

"Alex, I want to be with you. Not Daisy. If you don't let me, I'll be alone, and you can't tell me it's my fault" He whispered in despair, taking her hands in his own, trying to speak some sense into her. She felt all woozy, unable to keep her legs from jittering. "I can't do it"

"Why not? You were happy to do it the other day." Matt said. She rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Yes, but that was before you started crushing on me, sweetheart. You're a little boy compared to me, I need to be with someone older, or single. For christ's sake, I'm 49 years old. I'm too old for a relationship" She explained to him what she believed, but he just got sadder and sadder.

"So, I mean nothing to you?" Oh, that sweet man, that adorable man. He made her ache in her heart, feel sorry for the unhappiness she was giving him. He needed to hear it, or he would never let her go and move on to do what was right, and that was date someone his own age that wouldn't whither away quicker than him.

"No, Matt, it was just a bit of fun, that's all. Go to Daisy. She can give you something I can't. She can love you"

"But––I love you" He uttered each word truthfully, filling them with his sorrow, showing his love in the most vulnerable state. He didn't cry, but he grabbed at her wrist, trying to pull her to him so he could convince her otherwise.

"No, Matt. You lusted for me, and now you need to forget it and leave me alone, or I'll have to move away so you only see me on set."

"Alex, you don't mean that. You want me too"

"Goodnight, Matt" And she shut the door, wished she hadn't, ran to her room and cried like a lovesick teen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt went to his flat too, shut the door to his bedroom, and pulled out his mobile. He called her three times until she answered.

"Matt, I swear I'll block you if you don't stop. You need to stop being childish." Alex's sweet voice said, sounding far beyond tired and stressed.

"Is that why you won't date me? Because I'm childish? If it is, I'll stop, I promise" He swore he would. If that was what she wanted, a man that could act and behave like a man, he would be it.

She laughed, a first for tonight. "Darling, you have to realize that a child is all I can see you as, because you're half my age. You're old enough to be my son."

"Do I make you that unhappy you have to think of me as someone who could potentially be as old as a son?"

"No, you don't. You're too young to see what the issue is. Twenty years is not like seven or eight, it's a full two decades that I have lived and you have not." She replied. "Anyway, I have to go"

"No! Alex, I don't care what you say. When I held you in my arms, you didn't tell me of my age. You moaned my name, not some other bloke's. You begged for me to take you, and you wouldn't have done that had you thought of me as a son. You yearn for me, as I yearn for you. You need me to take you to new levels, to kiss and nip at the spots that make your toes curl. Tell me it's not true"

She hung up before an answer could be spoken. That was her answer, no.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"No, you don't. You're too young to see what the issue is. Twenty years is not like seven or eight, it's a full two decades that I have lived and you have not." She said to him, trying to make his see reason. This could never happen, simply because she wasn't supposed to date anyone under the 40 mark. She felt the wine settle in a bit more, and knew if she talked anymore, she might let him come to her. "Anyway, I have to go"

"No! Alex, I don't care what you say. When I held you in my arms, you didn't tell me of my age. You moaned my name, not some other bloke's. You begged for me to take you, and you wouldn't have done that had you thought of me as a son. You yearn for me, as I yearn for you. You need me to take you to new levels, to kiss and nip at the spots that make your toes curl. Tell me it's not true"

She felt like telling him to get into the room and talk more dirty to her, while ravishing her with half her clothes still on. She couldn't say anything, knowing that if she did, he would be in the room within a flick of a dogs tail.

She hung up. Turning over on the bed, she curled up and willed herself to sleep...

Morning came with a depressing bang and a crack, Alex's head pounded like a jackhammer was ramming and jamming her brain.

"Ung" She moaned, turning over to reach for her phone. She called in sick, turned back over and fell asleep again. Today would be an unproductive day, and she didn't mind a bit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Matt went to work, waiting for Alex so he could force her to talk to him, but she didn't show.

"Is Alex filming today?" He asked Arthur and Karen, who looked up and glared at him.

"No, and you Mr, have some apologizing to do to your girlfriend. She came home and you went to your room and slept."

"So she's not filming? Why?"

"She's sick" Answered Arthur, shrugging. Karen walked off to get dressed, having been called in by the costume designer. He sat next to Arthur is Karen's seat.

"Mate, do you know what's wrong with Alex?"

"No, sorry." Arthur shrugged, unable to tell him anything because he really didn't know. Alex was scheduled in for today, so why wasn't she coming? "Hey, why did you call her Alex?"

"What?" Matt asked. "That's her name"

"Yes, but you always call her Kingston" Arthur pressed. "You called her Alex"

"Suppose I did, does it matter?"

Arthur shrugged again, turning off completely. Blokes were much easier to deal with like this, they cared little and shrugged at everything.

He was going to pay Miss Kingston a little visit, and she wasn't going to tell him to go away this time. He had a plan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alex lay on the sofa, sprawled out watching stupid cooking shows, munching on a packet of Salt and Vinegar crisps. She was in her dressing gown, with nothing else. It was half open, because she couldn't be bothered doing anything about it. She felt like going commando now, no one would care and it saved her from having to get dressed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Who is it?" She called out. She didn't want to get up, so lay back and waited for the person the leave, only she didn't realize the door was opening, and someone was entering, until it was too late and her barely clothed body was exposed to a predator that wanted to eat her up completely. She shouted in fear, pulling the gown over her breasts, tying it up.

"What the hell, Matt?"

"I love you, Alex. I broke it off with Daisy. I called her on the way here. Turns out she was giving head to a bloke in Aussie, and I had interrupted the moment. You were right, she didn't love me. I didn't love her, I want you"

Alex sat still for a moment, saying nothing. Then, she said, "I told you"

His face broke out into a smile. "Yeah, and I never got to return the favor for that pleasurable encounter last time."

Then she smiled, her heart warming when it shouldn't have. "How long has it been?" He asked.

"A week" She replied.

"You must be feeling it"

"What?" She asked, curious for a second. "Feeling what?"

"You can't tell me that the heat is not pooling inside you, making her want to writhe under a strong man. Under me. It wants to gush out of you, like a leak of tension, washed out in the act that is as old as time itself. Your walls must be clamping down for the flesh to fill you, only to be disappointed"

Oho, his dirty talk was getting to her, making her clench her thighs together to avoid him smelling her musky arousal.

"I haven't, actually" She denied; a lie, of course.

"You need me, Alex. Admit it, you want my hands to tease and pinch you, my tongue to taste you, my cock to fill you and my love to support you. You need me"

She breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling sexily, her half exposed breasts jumping up and down with each ragged breath. The ache was getting to be too much. She watched incredulously as he began to undress, first taking his shoes and socks off, then his shirt and singlet. Then he took off his pants and her eyes turned hot. She could see nothing but the bulge in his trousers.

"Matt, you need to go"

"_Make me_"

"Oh, god" She breathed, closing her eyes. She tried to not picture his cock springing out of his trousers as he took them off, as well as his boxers, but even closing her eyes did nothing to stop the arousal. He was in her room, hard and hungry for her. Her sex wanted to engulf him and make him love her.

Unexpectedly, once naked, he sat on the sofa, right by her. He didn't make a move on her, or try to cop a feel. He sat there and watched the telly. She looked stunned, and he frowned.

"You don't need me to control you, Alex. You're strong, beautiful and flawless. You don't need a man to control you, and I suspect you've always had one to do so. Take your own, search for your own pleasure, not someone else's"

Then, quicker than lightning, she was straddling him, sitting in his lap, eating at his face in a hungry kiss. She moaned each time a slice of their lips broke.

"Guide me, baby, take me into you… All of me" He purred silkily, kissing down her jaw. She opened her neck up for him, giving him room to travel up and down sensually. She reached down between their grinding pelvises, wrapped her hand around his length, rubbed him again her entrance, and then eased down. It filled her perfectly, pulsing inside her.

"Oh, dear god" It was a whole new angle to take into account. It was purely delicious, so delicious she couldn't stop herself from lifting and falling straight back down, groaning at the shots of pleasure that spiced her whole being. "Matt!" She threw her head back in pleasure, letting him hold her waist to lift her and take her.

Through the slit in her partly closed eyes, she saw him watch her as she went up and down on his length. She could see he looked at her like no other man had, appreciated her like she was worth a million pound in gold.

She looked at him softly, her expression melting like butter. As he was about to ask what was wrong, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his, and kissed him deeply.

She kissed him like this for quite some time, cupping his cheeks with desperation, desperation to show him how she really liked him. Gods, she might have even loved him.

"I––love––You" He tried to say it, but she kept kissing him each time he pulled back to say it, so much he gave in and slid his tongue to meet hers, scraping it along her bottom lip. She shuddered into his hands, traveling up her back softly, running all over her as they moved together at a steady pace, not breaking the kiss for breath.

The climaxed softly together, though this climax was one that let them float, not soar. They floated back down to reality, laying down on the bed in each others' arms. She had no idea where she ended and he began, they were so intwined, exhausted after their activities.

"This changes everything" Matt breathed, kissing her. "Don't you think?"

That moment, Alex remembered something strangely important. She was going to America. She had work to do, she had to see her daughter and that meant facing Florian. She said nothing, just resting in his arms, reclining into the curve of his body, a perfect fit.

"Maybe"


	4. Chapter 4: So Hopelessly In Love

**CHAPTER FOUR: Bruised, battered, so hopelessly in love. **

"Have a good flight, Kingston" Matt said, planting a kiss on her cheek. They were in public, there was no way he could kiss her properly now. "Be safe"

"I will, honey" Alex replied, hugging him. They hugged for a minute, then her flight was called, and she had to rush off. "Bye!" They both said in sequence, as she hastened off to board her plane.

She reached the terminal, and handed the woman at the entrance her ticket and passport. The woman smiled and let her pass, watching her as she went down the steep hall, into the plane. First class was slightly annoying like this, there was no way to find your seat without checking each and every one. When Alex finally discovered hers, she sat down and pulled out her iPod. She switched it to flight mode, and turned on her music. It didn't take long for the flight to begin, and the terrifying feeling of speeding up to break into flight passed.

Pulling out the new book, only published in 2012, Alex began to read about tales of a girl who had a gift. It passed the time away, and quickly after the first few hours, she began to fall asleep. The last thought that crossed her mind was '_I wonder what Matt is doing, right now…_'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back in England, Matt was not having a good time. "Daisy! Please!"

Duck! Dodge! Move to the door and get the hell out! Daisy wasn't taking the news of him dumping her very well, in fact, she was grabbing everything in sight to show him how angry she really was. A pity she couldn't just say it instead of harming his person, but she was furious, and needed to vent somehow. He managed to get out, banging on Karen's door to get her to let him in. Daisy was so angry, even though she had been cheating also. It was the fact that he was leaving her for someone else, she just lost the plot.

"Karen! I need some help here!" She opened the door and arched an eyebrow. "You're breaking up with her, aren't you? Just as she's gotten here to see you. She's leaving tonight anyway, so you dumped her?"

"Yes," He nodded, his eyes dipping. "Yes, I am"

"Get in, you have explaining to do, Mr Smith" She opened her door wide for him to enter, which he did quickly when hearing a crash in his flat. "She'll calm down" Karen said kindly, noticing his absolutely terrified expression. Who knew women could be so bloody scary?

"Sit down, and explain to me what happened. From the start." He did as she told him, explaining that they were breaking apart a lot longer than the past few weeks, because he was finding her detached and unemotional. He then went to tell her that he was interested in someone else, and that he didn't mean to hurt Daisy, but there was no way of stopping the heart from feeling what it felt inclined to feel. After that, he went on to say that he thinks he might be dating someone now, but she's hesitant to take him on.

"Well, you are famous" Karen said, poking him in the rib. "You've got a line of intimidation"

"It's not that. I think she was hurt by a man, and so she believes that she can't fall in love" Matt explained. He truly believed that Alex had some secrets in her closet of skeletons, and he felt that it might have something to do with Ralph, or Florian.

"Am I allowed to know who this girl is?" Karen asked. She looked disappointed when Matt shook his head.

"Not until I work it out with her properly. Sorry, Kaz"

Karen sighed. "Ah well, it was worth a try" She checked her watch, and looked up at him grimly. "Do you want to grab anything from your flat before we go to set? We have rehearsals"

"No way am I going in there until she calms down, I'll be stuck in a tempest of woman anger. Let's go"

They went off to set, running lines. Matt was thoroughly distracted now from the pressing matter of Daisy trashing his home. Hopefully, it wasn't too damaged, and she wasn't too hurt. He didn't mean her any disrespect, but he hadn't treated her right and needed to tell her it was over.

If only Alex was on set today, he could see her smile, her rosy cheeks and glisteningly warm eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a horrible flight, Alex returned to America safely, taking a taxi to her house. She unlocked the door, and was enveloped in a massive hug from her daughter, Salome.

"Mum, ohmygod, I missed you so much! Dad was driving me insane!" Salome burst, releasing Alex after she walked her back a few steps. Alex's smile was brighter than a sun, wide enough to crack her face open.

"Oh, I missed you!" Alex pulled her in for another hug, kissing her forehead twice for good measure. It had been a long while since they had seen each other, and Skype was not as good because of the terribly small image that unfolded into a pixelated screen.

"So, what'd you get me?" Salome was ten, so she definitely had a big thing about presents. Her accent always surprised Alex, because it was not American, nor distinctly British. It was in between the two, accentuated in certain words. Her brown hair was in a pony tail, and she wore shorts and a T-shirt, barefooted.

"I managed to swipe a few sweets from the plane" Alex joked, acting serious. She watched as Salome's face dropped from the happiness to instant disappointment.

"You got me candy?" Salome used the American term, while Alex had used the British term for sweets.

"No, you silly nit! I thought this might suffice as a Salome-worthy gift" Alex pulled a collectable tin box out of her suitcase, one that had a horse on it. She collected tins, for some unknown reason. Salome's face lit up. "Oh my! It's awesome!" She grabbed it and ran off to place it with her other tins, in the shelf in her bedroom.

"Where's your father?" Alex called, dropping her suitcases in the wardrobe in her room. Everything was unchanged, just as she had left it; her bed was messier than usual, but Salome had often enjoyed watching television in her mother's bed because of the comfort and length of the flat-screen TV.

"He's in the living room!"

"Alright, thanks!" Alex called back, strolling to the living room. Florian was sitting on the sofa, watching TV with a beer in one hand.

"You're drinking while looking after our child?" She scolded. "Have you no sense?"

"She's fine!" He replied.

"She's TEN!" Alex yelled. "Well, I'm here now. You can go. Go on, get out!" She wanted him to leave. He didn't move, so she lifted him from the sofa, and dragged him to the door. Before she could open the door, his hands were on her, and he was forcing a kiss on her lips. She clamped her lips shut so he couldn't force his tongue in, and pushed at him to get him off. Breaking the kiss, he smiled up at her.

"Get out. Or I'll call the police"

"Fine" She went to shut the door as he exited, reaching for the knob. He pulled on it and slammed the door on her fingers, leaving in his car as she shouted in pain. Her fingers throbbed, she went and pulled a bag of frozen peas from the refrigerators freezer compartment, then wrapped it around her fingers. It stung, but the swelling wouldn't be as bad. Just then, Salome came out of her room, drawn by the yelps of her mother's pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Jammed my fingers in the door. I'm such a klutz. Tried to kick your dads bum because he was being cheeky, but I kicked the door and my fingers were in the road" She lied. It seemed impossible because of what angle she must have been in when she 'kicked the door' but Salome took it disbelievingly. She knew there was abuse in Alex and Florian's relationship. He was drinking again, and that always drove him into fits of rage and lust. One time he begged her to come back to him, and got her drunk to have his way. She kicked him out and called the police.

"Come on, we'll get the icepack and wrap it up properly. Peas are good but your fingers need to stay straight" Salome definitely had more intelligence than your average ten-year-old. Alex nodded, smiled proudly, and let her daughter wrap a bandage around an icepack that wrapped around her fingers. It was an amateur job, but it would do the trick.

"Dinner out? My treat?"

Salome nodded brightly. "As long as I get a smoothie, and you have to drive" She joked.

"Let's go, kid"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Spending time with Arthur and Karen was a priority that Matt was dedicating himself to, since Alex was stuck in America with her daughter. Matt decided, that after two days, it was the perfect time to call Alex. Los Angeles was 8 hours behind England. It was 4:23pm so the time in America would be 8:23am.

"Hello?" Salome answered the phone, maybe Alex was busy.

"Salome? How are you kid? It's Matt" "Matty! I'm good, how are you?" She was so excited she practically screamed at him; she was so loud he had to take the phone away from his ear just a bit, to avoid going completely deaf.

"I'm good too, kiddo. Is your mum there?"

"Yeah, but she's still sleeping––Wait" Salome broke off for a moment, obviously looking at her mother. Matt heard her whisper "It's Matty" and then he heard Alex say, "All right, give it here"

"––Listen, Matty, mum's here. Talk to you later?" Salome asked. Matt smiled. Salome and Matt got into trouble together, he doubted she wanted to talk about her homework, but the tricky things she'd pulled on the bullies at her school in LA.

"Definitely" He nodded, but she couldn't see, so he stopped and laughed at himself.

"Matt?" A soft, heavenly voice said. "Is that you, or is Salome being silly?"

Matt smirked, and put on an American accent. "No, ma'am. My name is Billy, and I work at Pizza––" Matt found he didn't know a name of a pizza parlor in LA. His plan was foiled. Alex laughed.

"Well, then I walked out of the room my daughter was in to say something filthy to a stranger. I can't order anything, I'm on a diet. I'm fat" Alex was playing along, just to make him happy.

"Nonsense, Kingston!" "Aha! It is my Matt." Matt felt proud to be called _her _Matt. He was _hers._

He laughed, they laughed, and instantly Matt felt like he had just come home from a holiday or something.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was Matt! He was calling her!

"Aha! It is my Matt" She said, chuckling.

"So how is big ol' America?" He asked.

"It's good, Salome's coming to London with me next time. Her father's got… things to do"

Really, Alex didn't trust Florian with her right now, he was constantly on a bender and acting stupid as ever. He wasn't in the influence mode for Salome, and she wouldn't tolerate it.

"Has he? Well, I'll be sure to celebrate when you get back, and get her something. Apparently she thinks each time I see her, she needs to receive some expensively bought gift" Alex laughed, typical Salome. That girl could squeeze a gift out of anyone, and convince people of holidays that never existed. Once, her 'grandfather' had died four times in the same year, and still no one was any the wiser.

"Didn't you know that girls don't come cheap?" Alex joked, though it was completely true. Women were a costly bunch.

"Like mother like daughter?" Ooh, the prat. Alex decided to play along with his amusing charade.

"Damn straight"

God, she missed him. He was so cute over the phone, she could just imagine he was sitting in his room, on the bed she wanted to sleep in. Salome walked in, and arched a tiny eyebrow at Alex's expression. She smirked. "Matty that interesting?"

"Sh!" Alex growled, waving her off. She giggled and left.

"So were you going to tell me why you called?" She asked. Matt went silent.

"Do I need a reason?"

Alex thought about it for a while. Was that a question she had to answer? Did he need a reason? It was like he had come into her life as a colleague and changed it all around, making it brighter and happier, so why would she had to come up with an answer. She knew it already, deep down.

"No," The smile on her face was bigger now, so big she even blushed.

"When are you coming back? I can't think straight"

Her breathing became caught, ragged and uneven. Her heartbeat accelerated and she flushed.

"We're leaving in two days. So I'll be back Sunday, ready for work on Monday. I just came back to pack her up and sign her out of school. She's going to get tutored for the month"

"So you're here for a month?" He asked, hopeful.

"My contract says so" "Good, I can finally take you out on a date."

Alex swallowed. "A date?"

A few hours later, Alex was making lunch. Salome felt like a chicken sandwich, much to Alex's disgust. She had felt like Sushi, but her daughter despised the fishy substance that was supposed to be called food.

"Salome! Lunch is ready"

"Coming mum!"

Salome came in, and without a thank you, bit into her sandwich and walked off.

"Thank you would be nice!" Alex called.

"It goes without saying! My program is on!"

"You're lucky I've just gotten back, otherwise you'd be at school today!"

"THANK YOU!"

A knock at the door stopped Alex from laughing her head off, as she walked to open it. Florian greeted her, walked right past her and went right into her bedroom.

"Florian! What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't answer, so she stalked after him, only to have his hand cover her mouth and pull her against him. He rubbed against her roughly, pulling at her clothes with his other hand.

"I miss you, baby. Remember what it was like?" He groaned, letting his hand drop to undress her.

"Stop. Florian, you're drunk. You don't miss me, I don't miss you, we're better off if you leave now!"

He wouldn't stop. This time he threw her on the bed, undressing himself because she wasn't letting him do her clothing. Soon he had his pants half off. She stood up and tried pushing him out the door. If she could get him out of the house, she could be free of his pressing need to force her into sex. He was completely bladdered. She tried and tried and all it did was earn her a bloody hard slap across the face.

––Crack–– It hurt like hell, but she refused to scream. Salome was in her room down the hallway, booming her music while watching TV. Thank god for a child's need to listen to music until they went deaf. Without warning, Florian started lashing out at her, whacking her and pulling her from side to side, bashing her into the bookshelves. Then she screamed, feeling his fist come into contact with her face.

After pulling on her hair, he left her feeling sore, bleeding slightly from her nose. He hadn't beaten her nearly as hard as he could have, like he used to when they were dating. A bloody nose and achy back was getting off light compared to the last few times. She groaned when trying to get up, forcing herself into the bathroom. Sitting on the shower stool, she cleaned up her nose and caked foundation over the light bruise that was beginning to set in her cheek. She looked like nothing had happened after a short hour of looking at herself, refusing to cry because it could make the foundation smudge and show her daughter of her father's violent attack.

Alex walked into Salome's room, just to make sure she was still okay and Florian hadn't gotten to her. She didn't think he did, and was right, he had left. She heard his car, and Salome smiled up at her.

"You okay, mum?"

"Yeah, just got a sore back. You know us old people?"

"Yeah" Salome brushed it off, going back to watching her show on her bed. Alex walked out and went to rock herself in the rocking chair in her sunroom, staring out the window with saddened eyes. How she wished Matt was there to save her.

She was bruised, battered, and so hopelessly in love with Matt...


	5. Chapter 5: Dating in the dark

**CHAPTER FIVE: Dating in the dark.**

The two days past quickly, as did the flight. Alex and Salome landed and went off to their new flat. Salome settled in happily, glad she had her own room and bathroom. Alex unpacked and fixed up her make-up, careful to make it cover the huge bruise that was up half of her face. It had gotten worse somehow, developing over time due to the deepness of the sore.

A knock on the door signaled a welcome home hug. It was Karen, who hugged both of them and said that they were all going out for tea later. Alex agreed and sent Karen off to fetch her a few movies from the store. Alex knew nothing about good films for a ten-year-old and Karen was all too happy to get them.

Another knock meant more guests. This time, it was Matt. He talked and hugged Salome like there was no tomorrow, and then finally acknowledged Alex's appearance.

"Kingston, can I borrow you for a minute?" Alex shook her head, denying him. "Gotta watch the kid."

"Come on Salome, I'll look after you for a bit while they talk. They've got some news to talk about" That was Karen, who had arrived back from her venture for movies. Salome walked off and left Matt and Alex in the room.

"You look different" He commented.

"Still the same me" She said. "How have you been?"

"Bored, but you're about to change that" Quickly, he sneaked down and kissed her fully, then planted several kisses on her chin, cheek, jaw, and closed eyelids. He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him. Her breathing deepened in fear, he was going to see it.

"You taste like foundation" He said. "Why are you wearing make-up? You really don't need it"

He went to wipe a bit of it off for her, a clump that had formed. She flinched away from him, and he dropped his hands. He was stunned she had done that, so was she.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to take off my make-up. You might think I look fine, but I see the wrinkles"

He stroked her cheek, and smiled at her lovingly. "You don't ha––What in the name of––"

He rubbed at her cheek, thinking he had seen something. This time, he got some of her foundation off, and probably exposed her massive bruise. By the look on his face, he did. His eyes darkened.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I––It's nothing. I just fell"

"And got a black eye?" "Matt, shh. Don't make a big deal. I have to hide it from Salome. She hates it when I'm hurt" She ran off to the bathroom, re-applying make-up to hide it. Matt followed, his eyes furious. Alex just wanted to cry, or let him take away all of her sad feelings with his kisses and love.

"Who?"

"No one"

"WHO?"

"...Florian"

"That bastard is in for it!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He had hurt her, and she was trying to lie for him! The bruise was not a small one in any way. It stretched down her face, so black he wanted to pummel Florian into pulp that would drain down the sink.

"That bastard is in for it" He growled.

"No, Matt, leave it. I'm here for now, didn't you miss me?" She was trying to change the subject, so he wouldn't overreact anymore. She wrapped her arms around his waist, swaying them from side to side.

"Of course I did" He said, his face sad like a puppy. She smiled up and him and pulled him into a tight hug. He wasn't in the mood for an embrace, he was in the mood for a knock down; he wanted to beat Florian into the next century. She tilted her head up, pursing her lips. He gave her a peck, which made her frown in frustration.

"Is that it?" She asked, sounding every bit like River Song in the episode Day Of The Moon.

She looked at him, like she was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, cupping her cheeks. She blinked. "I'm fine"

"Come to my room later, when Salome is asleep"

"When will that be?" He asked. She could have changed her teatime schedule, and who knew when Salome went to bed. She was ten for heavens sake! She snaked a hand on his arse, and he reciprocated playfully, causing her to gasp.

"Come for dinner? Then you don't have to bother finding out" She purred silkily, her eyebrows wagging provocatively. It still didn't get him mind off the blackness of the now covered up bruise that had been developed due to a prick of an ex-husband.

"Can you cook?"

"Can I cook? Of course I can cook!" She mock-gasped, then whacked his arse to get out of the bathroom. They exited, and Salome still hadn't returned. He realized that Karen was probably expecting Alex to be curious about the breakup.

"I broke up with Daisy"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The cheeky toad was questioning her culinary skills. Of course she could cook, she had learnt thanks to her father. She knew how to make sausages and truss chickens, so by god she knew how to cook simple meals for a ten-year-old child and a man who behaved like a ten-year-old child.

"Can I cook? Of course I can cook!" She gave his arse a good smack to take offense, but he just looked like it turned him on, and he returned the smack. They walked out, and he turned to her seriously.

"I broke up with Daisy completely, and I told her that I was seeing someone else" He said softly. Oh, so this was the news Karen had been referring to.

"Did you say it was me?" Alex felt nervous at the thought of it, she didn't want Daisy hunting her down because she was caught for sleeping with her boyfriend while they were dating.

"No, and I didn't tell Karen either. I know you only want it to be a sexual thing, not a relationship one. I want to respect that"

She sighed in relief, hoping he wouldn't talk about how he loved her and everything. As much as she knew she should get out to avoid him falling deeper in love, she couldn't do it.

"We're friends who like each other sexually. On set, we are River and The Doctor. We are our characters when we are filming, and professional in front of our colleagues. Outside the bedroom, we're just mates" He added. She was stunned. He was being extra mature right now, and it was a complete turn on. He sounded like a grown up that knew what he wanted, when he wanted it and what was going to happen. She nodded, proud that he was taking a stand to lay out the rules; all of which she agreed to and had thought of before their talk.

That moment, Alex noticed a cut on Matt's wrist. It wasn't large or anything, but it looked sore and was at risk of getting infected.

"What happened?"

"Daisy. Knife. Great throw. Wall. Me" He didn't even need to say a full sentence for her to understand him completely. Awkwardly enough, when she placed her hand over his deep cut, he arched an eyebrow at her swollen fingers.

"Did he do that?" He nodded to her hand, and she put on a fake sad face for his cut.

"Poor baby, let me cover it" She cooed, pulling him to sit on the sofa. When he sat back, he sighed, letting her hand go. She walked over to her cabinet in the bathroom, pulling out a long plaster designed for big cuts. She also grabbed an antiseptic and returned to her resting Matt. He was reading through a magazine, his left leg draped over his right thigh.

"I'll make it all better" She was patronizing him, treating him like she would her daughter if she was injured. He frowned, then smirked.

"I know exactly how you can do that"

She bit her lip, rubbing the antiseptic on his cut, then placing the plaster on top. She scrunched up the shiny wrappers and turfed them into the bin.

"You do, do you?"

"Hmm, well my hand is a little sore right now"

Aha, she knew what he was leading onto. His slightly impaired hand was sore, but her hand was too, he just didn't take that into account.

"My hand is sore as well" "Then maybe we can use something other than our hands to make it all better"

She leaned in to kiss him, as he leant upwards to meet her lips. The second they touched, she pulled back and grinned. Taunting him was so fun, and he growled at her.

"Sorry love, but Salome and Karen are coming"

For a second, he looked like he thought she was joking, and then they both walked in giggling; Salome had her hair plaited and Karen had her hair in about six or so hairbands. It was obvious who had done who, but it looked like fun.

"Salome, darling, Matt's going to stay for dinner" Alex said to her daughter, who looked for confirmation from Matt.

"Matty, you're staying?"

"I need to borrow your sofa for the night. My room needs to be re-decorated by builders and it's a bit of a mess right now. So be warned, there may only be a few jammie dodgers in your cupboard by morning" He replied. Salome bounded into his arms, giggling with happiness. Alex had not agreed to him staying for the night, even though it seemed fair because she had caused the horrible disaster in his bedroom, having slept with him and making him dump Daisy.

"Awesome, can I do your hair? Look at Karen, you can be as gorgeous as her!"

"Alright" Matt agreed to sitting in hell for about an hour, and Alex laughed, rushing into the kitchen to avoid being trapped in the 'Salon-a-la-Salome' for the night. She set out to cook dinner. Seared chicken with balsamic glaze and watercress. It would only take about an hour.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex!" Called Karen, at the door, on her way out.

"Alright bye!" She called back.

She sung in the kitchen, cooking dinner with a newly found happiness. She was home, safe and sound.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"That was delicious!" Matt exclaimed, scraping a finger down his plate to pick up the sauce that was leftover from the exquisite feast Alex had cooked. Salome had scoffed it down and gone off to play with her toys. It was getting a bit later, so her bedtime was soon.

"Told you I could cook, honey" Alex replied, taking his compliment with a smirk. "Salome! Are you nearly ready for your story?"

"Yes, mum!" Called Salome in reply, obviously scuttling to her bed after the fright of her mother threatening to come in. Alex shook her head and chuckled. "I knew she wasn't in bed yet" She said.

"You didn't" Matt scoffed, disbelievingly.

"I did"

"Agree to disagree?"

"I'll _deal_ with you later" And she gathered the plates up, cupped his cheeks, kissed him tightly and then rushed off to Salome's new room before he could pull her down. He was hot and bothered now, his nether regions awakened by the sensuality that Alex had forced into the kiss. He went to the door of Salome's room, looking at the sweetness that was Salome snuggled into bed, and Alex resting on her side, reading a story aloud with definitive characterization. She sounded like every character that she read aloud. She even growled like a tiger, and screamed like a faerie.

She was entirely beautiful. Completely and utterly wonderful.

Once Salome was asleep, she noticed him and walked out, pouncing on him like there was no tomorrow.

Her lips caught his, her hands tangled in his, and he moaned into her mouth.

"Time to deal with me?" He asked, breathing deeply.

"Oh, yes" She whispered, forcing him backwards until they were in her bedroom and she had shut the door. She threw him on the bed, and fell on top of him, not breaking the kiss they were sharing. She was always so bloody good at snogs, it must have taken him a while to breathe through his nose he was thinking so much. All of the blood soon drained from his brain to occupy a much more delicately placed brain; delicately placed between their bodies, eager to feel her.

"I want to taste you, can I?" He asked, flipping her over so he was on top. He nudged her thighs open with his knee, and began undressing her.

"No, you can sit at the top of the bed. Now" She refused him, and he practically moaned like a child who wanted sweets but couldn't have them.

"Pretty please?" He pleaded, but she shook her head.

"Now"

He sighed, and moved to sit on the bed, resting his head against her headboard. She got off too, only she stood at the end of the bed. Without warning, she started undressing, but she started playing with herself as she did. Tweaking her nipples each time she undid a button on her blouse. He got hard, quickly.

"I can do that, let me do that" He sounded like a dog that wanted a bone, only he had a bone and he wanted to stuff it inside the hotness that was Alex Kingston.

"I know, honey, but I want to make you writhe for me"

"If this is what I get in the sexual relationship, I can't wait until I make you show me how you love" It slipped out, but it got a reaction from her. She had moved her hands to slip under her knickers, having slipped out of her jeans already. She slid a finger in and hissed, bucking upwards into nothing, expecting him to be there. He went to move, to pounce, to grab, but her eyes flared up and she held him there with the threatening gaze that showed she would stop if he moved anymore. He panted and looked at the rock hard reaction to her little strip tease.

"Baby, stop proving how goddamn beautiful you are, and get over here. I want you"

"You want me to love you? Ask me out on a date. Take me somewhere that you know I'll love"

"Will you let me?"

"Spoilers"

He wanted to grab her, but she was holding him there with her body, which started to dance in a swaying rhythm, moving onto the bed to get closer to him.

"Do you really want to date me, baby?" She asked him, and he nodded like a bobble head.

She smirked. "Tell me why, and fuck me"

Her dirty talk was enough for him, so much that it hurt him as the throbs travelled down his shaft, desperate to plunder into her. She had said the all go, and without batting an eyelid, he was on her; licking her, kissing her, tasting her silky skin, fondling her clit.

"Take a chance with me, you'll like it. I love you, Alex, truly. I want to see you in my bed permanently. I love the curve or each dip that shows your glorious body" As he told her, he ran his hands over her, showing her each curve and dip that he loved so much.

"I love how you laugh when you tease me, your cheeks redden and your eyes light up. Your curls drive me insane, I just want them to brush my face while you kiss me. You are perfect, Alex, and I want you to be mine"

He slid inside her slowly, making her groan. Her eyes closed as she took him in, feeling him pulse inside her. He wasn't hard now, but soft and sensual, delicate and tender. He wanted her to see he could be kind and tender for her emotional needs.

"Give me a chance"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alex moaned as he dove down for a soft kiss, thinking about his preposition. He made one hell of a case, so good that she believed him. She believed he thought she was beautiful, but she had believed Florian and Ralph when they promised to love her, and those had turned out so badly she wondered if she could deal with the pressure again.

He felt so good, looked and sounded so good. He spoke truth, she knew that, but still, could she do it all again? After everything?

She noticed how he wasn't going for complete gold, but each stroke and thrust was delivered with the utmost love that he could give, so much it radiated off of him as he took her gently. She lifted her hips up to meet him with each loving thrust, feeling herself get close to a soft orgasm. It wasn't earth-shattering like the rest of them, but when she burst, it felt like she could love again, live again. She wanted to give him a chance, to let him take her out on a date. After all of her hurt, Matt was piecing her together perfectly, and he was piecing her together while leaving some of his own remains that began stitching inside her.

"Please, Alex, will you let me try? Try to show you how we could be great?" Matt was close, he was going to come soon. She moved up and down with her hips, rolling them to give him the best feel. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he hugged her tight, now driving in for gold. She moaned, and when he came with a moan, she swallowed it up with a good snog.

When she pulled back, he smiled at her. It was so dark, but she could see it.

"Will you?"

"...Yes"

A/N. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: She Sleeps Like The Dead

**CHAPTER SIX: She sleeps like the dead. **

Matt and Alex decided against telling everyone about their ongoing relationship, even though they were going to try to stretch it from being only a sexual one, to an intimate and emotional relationship. Alex was coming around to the idea of liking him beyond the bedroom, since it made her feel less guilty for fancying him romantically. Matt was trying everything to make her like him more; he cooked dinner, he looked after Salome and even went out for milk… In the rain!

"Alex," Matt said. "She's asleep"

Alex looked up at him, then she smirked deviously. "Is she? Good"

She was sitting on the sofa with a mug of soup; Matt had found on chilly nights that Alex drank soup a lot, just to warm her core up, or so she said. "Would you like to join me on the sofa, Matt?" She asked.

"There's a lot more I'd like to do to you on the sofa, but let's start off small, yeah?" He replied, sitting at the end of the sofa. From a sitting position, Alex moved to rest her head on his chest, staring up at him with a grin. They were watching The Omen on the telly because there was nothing else but cooking shows, and Matt despised the horrid things.

"You scared?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. His hand 'Slipped' for a moment, and brushed her nipple, making her gasp.

"No, love" Alex replied, she pulled his hands to rest on both of her breasts. He tweaked them until she started panting, mewling, moaning for more.

"Miss Kingston, you seem to be wasting power. You're not watching this with your full attention" He tilted her head up with his thumb and forefinger on her chin, and bent down to press his lips against hers softly. She kissed him back eagerly, slipping her tongue into his hot mouth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alex felt so good in his arms, but she wanted to tie him up and tease him for teasing her. He made her feel so needy it was like she was fresh out of university, or a horny teenager. She nibbled on his lower lip, tugging it into her mouth to suck gently.

"Take off your shirt" He whispered in her ear, neglecting her lips after such an invigorating kiss. She breathed deeply, taking her shirt off as he had ordered.

"Now, your pants"

She pulled off her trousers with frustrating difficultly. Sitting on the sofa, draped over him in only knickers and a bra, Alex felt vulnerable, he always made her feel insecure about her body. Maybe that was because she liked him more than most men. Her body yearned for him. They hadn't engaged like this for what felt like forever, but was only a few days. She moaned when he ran his hands down her half naked body, and when he dipped his finger into her bellybutton, she whimpered as he continued. He slid his hand under her knickers to fondle her hot sex, teasing her with his fingers. He was about to press his finger downwards to enter her, but then he released the pressure and pulled back.

"Hmm, Matt" She breathed huskily, divining in the subtle flicks he gave her clit. "More"

"Will Salome wake up?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Only if you run in and jump on her, and even then she'll moan and fall straight back down."

He was obviously concerned that they were going to be in a compromised position when Salome walked in conveniently for a glass of milk or something. Salome barely woke up when she needed to pee, she just slept and held on until morning. She was a good girl like that, and slept well when she was a newborn, hence the reason Alex didn't lose her mind.

"She sleeps like the dead"

Alex found it funny that as soon as she told him that they wouldn't disturb Salome, Matt had placed her on his lap and kissed her firmly. He kissed from her lips to her cheek, from her cheek to her jaw and from her jaw to trail down have collarbone and chest, until she writhed on top of him.

"If you don't do more than kiss me, I'l going to tie you to this sofa and do with you what I want" Alex threatened, throwing her head back to give him more room.

"How about I tie _you_ down?" He returned her threat, only she didn't take it as a threat, instead she groaned and ground her body against him.

"Take your clothes off" She got off of him and pushed him to stand up to undress.

"I think you should do it" He said. She shouldn't have been, but she was getting turned on like a light switch because of his orders. She smirked, tugged his T-shirt off and tossed it away. Then she moved to his jeans, taking her time with them. Once off, she swiped his boxers off to reveal his impressive erection, not failing to surprise her with how excited he was. Twenty years older, wrinkly and saggy, and he still thought she was beautiful enough to shag.

"Oh, you do get off when you're being naughty, don't you baby?" She teased, trailing a fingernail down his length. He hissed like a snake, and bucked forward.

"You can't say you don't as well, I can smell you" He replied with a far deeper voice than before, his breath hitching when she trailed her finger up. His voice was strained.

"Do you want me to…" She looked at his hardness, licking her lips.

"I want you to lie on that sofa, spread out and bend your legs." He instructed her to lay in the perfect position to have his way with her. So what did she do? All too quickly, she bounded onto the sofa to do as she was told.

Suddenly, he was on her, grazing her nipples with his thumbs, grinding his hips to hers. He slid his tongue into her cave of her mouth, and she pressed her tongue into his. It was all too much for her, too much sensation she didn't have enough strength to think, her body was so hot and foggy. She wanted him in her, now.

She managed to pull her lips from his, and he couldn't make her kiss him again, so he moved to her collarbone, nipping and biting at her chest.

"Matt, please…" Alex whimpered, unable to take the burn inside her.

"Please what?"

"Ungh! Matt, need you. Now." There was no coherence in this anymore, she was too far gone.

Instead of showing into her as she begged, he went down and nibbled at her neglected hard clit. He slid a finger inside her, followed by another, and began pumping them inside her. She didn't expect any of it, so she screamed, and grabbed a cushion to shove over her face to avoid waking her daughter with her cries.

"Shit. Matt"

"Did you know, it has been proven that women take up to 45 minutes to become aroused enough to enjoy sex, and have a worthy orgasm" She couldn't give a shit if monkeys were floating on rubber duck clouds, she wanted him, and she wanted him NOW.

"Mm" She mewled. "Matt, I don't need… 45… I––uh, need"

"You're a puddle, Miss Kingston. A puddle of need. Tell me, did Florian or that pathetic bastard Ralph ever make you feel like this?"

Alex was allowed a second to think about it, but she didn't need it. She knew the answer.

"...No"

"No, they didn't. Do you want to know why? Because they didn't love you, and I know what that feels like Alex, Daisy didn't love me. I know how it feels to be stuck in a relationship because you love someone so much, but they don't return it. It hurts, and you didn't deserve it. Baby, I can make you feel like this because I love you, and I know you love me. You won't admit it, but your heart has been telling you for so long, showing you through how you move like the wind with me. I love you, Alex Kingston. I want you to love me"

Alex felt tears streaming down her face, happy but sad tears.

"Matt" She sobbed. He came up from her waist, resting atop her to kiss her softly. The penetration of his tongue in her mouth was soon followed by the penetration of him entering her swiftly. He didn't move, instead he lay still, making out with her for quite a while.

"I want you to love me, Alex. I need you to tell me you love me"

She wanted to say it, hell, she wanted to scream it, shrilly as he buried himself into her… But she just _couldn't. _

"Alex?"

"I can't, Matt. I'm so sorry, I just can't"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't, Matt. I'm so sorry, I just can't"

She was crying, but not out of love. She was crying because he was such an idiot. She didn't love him… He had been so blinded. Even after trying so hard, she couldn't let him in. Before he started crying, he withdrew from her without second thought, put on his boxers, grabbed his closed, and ran to his room.

"MATT!" He wasn't listening, he was crying, throwing, pounding his fists into the refrigerator like there was no tomorrow that would show the sunshine, and he had just lost all reason of being.

After his knuckles bled, and his tears fogged his eyes so he could barely see, he fell onto his knees and curled into a half-naked ball on the tiled floor of the kitchen… Slowly, he fell asleep, there was no dream he dreamt, no thoughts he thought… But one, that trailed through his whole being, slicing and dicing him like a rake that ripped at him.

_She doesn't love me… She doesn't… Why can't she just love me? _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"MATT!" She called out. She was going to tell him, by gods she wanted to tell him. But she wasn't. She couldn't, she wouldn't. There was pressing guard that came up whenever love was mentioned, and it swallowed the words that folded on the tip of her tongue, leaving a bad taste because of the poison of her last relationships, the ones that tainted her opinion and belief in love. She wanted him to know how much she–– Did she love him? Could she? He'd leave her for some young sprite if she did, and then what would she have? A beautiful daughter that would soon leave her also? A sickening thought brought all of the abusive memories back… She would never be free from Florian, so what, that was all she would have… A prick that hurt her. Was it worth getting herself hurt for a little while of romance? She didn't believe so, as much as her soul and heart told her to try it with Matt. It was a terrible mistake to begin dating him, allowing him to be lead on by her silly womanly games. The poor man deserved better… He deserved better than her. It was then, Alex decided. She was going to be a recluse, and try to make sure she never spoke to Matt when she didn't have to.

She was going to give him the chance to find love that hadn't seen twenty years more than him.

Alex was going to stop loving Matt Smith, even if she had to stop dreaming and sleep like the dead.

A/N... I was finding it a little difficult to post this, because I felt that the ending of Chapter Five was fine enough to end it, and adding more could make it dull. I hope it doesn't, but if it does, then I'm sorry to anyone who is disappointed. I'm going to make another few chapters to close it, unless people request more. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night Out

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Girls night out. **

**A/N: I realize that most people are probably reading this because it's a smut fanfiction. I was going to stop at Chapter five, but I felt the need to continue because I enjoyed writing it, and so I think this chapter is essential to move forward. It's told in Alex's point of view only, and Matt is barely present. So, if you don't want to read a more relaxed and less smutty chapter, I urge you to skip to the next one or two. **

Alex Kingston, a woman who never backs down from a challenge, who fights for what she wants when it comes to getting the right part. Fearless, adventurous, and can't get that pathetically adorable man's face out of her head, Alex was torn. She felt somewhat glad that she was letting him get on with his life, because from her point of view, he seemed to be doing just that. He bounced back, and avoided her as she wanted. So why wasn't she _happy_?

"Karen, would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Salome is staying with her grandparents for the weekend, and I feel like I need a girl to chat with" Alex asked Karen, shuffling her chair to sit next to her.

"Absolutely, it's been a while since we've been out to talk. I've almost forgotten what proper conversation is like" Karen's head bobbled in acceptance, she was eager to go out for the night.

"Meet at mine after work? We can go down to the pub and fill up on chips and talk, my treat?"

"Aha, you see, when you say it's free, I can't wait" Karen joked, and Alex smiled. It had been a while since she had smiled a genuine smile, and this was the perfect way to get her mind off the prestigious Matt Smith.

"Alex, Karen, we're starting" A crew member told them, and they both hopped off their seats to hurry to set. Beginning from the start, it was going to be amusing to watch Arthur try to not laugh at her swooping from side to side in a frock that was to die for. It was supposedly River's birthday, and The Doctor had taken her out. It was time for Demons run, only most of the cast had barely gotten through to the end to find out River's identity. Karen hadn't read it yet, she was going to at rehearsals.

Half an hour later, Karen was rushing up to hug her, screaming in hysterical laughter. "You're my daughter! Oh my word! You. Are. My. Daughter! Ah! That's so crazy!"

Alex jumped up and down with her like a silly tween, and chuckled as she flitted off with excitement. Arthur walked up to her.

"Is it true?"

She smiled softly, and very seriously said, "Hello dad"

He laughed. "Oh god, that's so weird"

"Completely" She agreed.

"Chop, chop everyone! We're going to start rehearsals!" Steven was smacking his hands together, sitting in his seat to overlook the performances. Matt stormed in wearing his dressing gown and slippers. He looked worn out, like he had been up all night doing something provocative. Alex felt a stab of jealously, but suppressed it by walking up to where she needed to. Matt wasn't in this scene, so why was he here? He must have been watching to see what was happening. In the prison, Alex flitted about, telling the guards to turn the alarms off because she was returning. Once Arthur walked up, she forgot everything about Matt, and turned into River Song. She was in costume, as was Arthur, dressed as a roman and all. She realized then that Matt wasn't in costume, so her suspicions of him watching were confirmed.

She went behind the bars. "Because this is it! This is the day he finds out who I am"

"CUT!" The sound rang through the set, and Alex burst out laughing with Arthur, coming out of character the only way she knew how.

"Wonderful! Let's do it again!" Steven cried, and then they began again.

Three takes, it was all set. The next scene was planned out, and only later on would Alex have to act as River, and reveal all of who River Song really is.

The hours passed as Alex watched on set, seeing how it all played out before she was meant to be on. In her dress, she finally walked onto the set and called out.

"Well, then Soldier, how goes the day?"

Suddenly, Matt was yelling at her, and she was replying as River. He had poured all of his anger into the words he spat at her, showing that he was not only talking as The Doctor, but as himself. She decided to do the same, conveying how she was blameless for it all through River's words. He could see she blamed herself, but she was trying not to. She was giving him freedom, away from the commitment that would be needed to have her.

It became less tense when Matt walked into the TARDIS and wasn't to return. Karen was a perfect Amy, picking up the gun and pointing it straight at Alex.

"It's me, I'm Melody. I'm your daughter"

As soon as cut was called, they burst into hysterics, finding the situation most amusing.

"It's so weird to be the daughter of such young people" Alex joked. Karen nodded.

"Can we go?"

"Hungry already?"

"I'm starving" Karen replied, and they went off to their trailers. Changing into jeans and a frilly top, she walked out to meet Karen.

"I'll see you at the flat, yeah?" Karen asked.

"Yes, see you then" Alex replied, and hopped into her car. She drove off down the street, heading straight for her flat.

She arrived shortly after, and walked into the silence of her flat, alienated because there was no loud Salome to cause disharmony in the silent room. She breathed a sigh and as soon as she collapsed on her sofa, a knock sounded at her door.

"You ready, Alex?" It was Karen, already she had arrived.

"Coming!" Called Alex, rushing to grab her purse. She brushed her hair and then opened the door to exit her flat with Karen.

"Where are you two off to?" Arthur asked, breaking his conversation with Matt to ask.

"Girls night, don't wait up dad" Alex replied, and tugged Karen out before they could say anything.

"Do be careful"

"You're smothering me, dad!"

Arthur laughed, Karen laughed and Alex just about wet her pants with amusement.

Then they headed off for the pub for a pure girls night out with no distractions.

"Spill, what's wrong?" Karen asked, after they had found a seat and ordered a bowl of chips.

Alex sighed softly. "That obvious?"

"More so, but I'm a girl, I know these things"

Alex contemplated telling her everything, but then she felt it would be wrong for Matt, because he might not want her knowing he had slept with an old woman. So, regretting it immediately, she let it slip out.

"I slept with Matt"

Karen's eyes bulged.

"I know, he's too young for me and I shouldn't have been so stupid to get involved with him, but he sort of made me in a way and swooped me off my feet as it were, and–––"

Then Karen laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I knew it! I KNEW! Ah! I was so right. You two were more than lovey-dovey around each other than normal, he stopped calling you Kingston and you both disappeared on breaks!"

"You knew?"

"Alex, it was obvious you two were in love"

Alex frowned. "I'm not in love, I know I'm not"

"Oh, come on! It's obvious. Why did you smile while Matt and Arthur were walking down the hallway to Matt's flat?"

"Because I was joking with Arthur" Alex lied. Karen gave her a look of disbelief, then grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Alex, listen to me. Matt's a good guy. He's not going to date someone and then flip them off for no good reason, and if he really cares for you, he's not going to care about age"

"He dumped Daisy pretty quick" Alex pointed it out, because it bugged her. She caused him to turn a switch and then dump a girl without giving her the time of day to explain.

"She was cheating on him, she needed to be dumped quick. Alex, do you think he'd hurt you?"

Alex had to think about it, she had to think hard and while doing that, Karen ordered them a bottle of wine, and Alex nibbled on her chips thoughtfully.

"I have Salome to think of, and I don't want to be stepping into something that screws up after the first week"

Karen nodded. "Well, maybe set out rules. Try not sneaking around with your friends and family, and then see where it takes you. Wouldn't you rather give it a go than sit around wondering what if? I know he would"

Would she? What if she did wonder that later on? Could she let him slip through her fingers and date another girl that wasn't her? Matt had come to set looking exhausted, like he had been up all night. She had immediately assumed that he was sleeping with someone, because that is what men did to her, they moved on and slept with someone better. Or they came back and hit her. Matt would never hit her, she knew he was nothing like Florian… But love meant telling all the secrets, meaning that she needed to explain what had happened between her and Ralph, and Florian. She had so many issues and problems that had come to pass, she didn't know if she could spill those beans to him, and still feel confident he'd stay with her.

"Let's stop talking about boys, and talk about what's happening with us girls?"

"Yeah, absolutely. How have things been with you? Are you filming anything else?" Alex asked. Changing the subject pulled a brick off Alex's chest. Karen shook her head.

"Just Who, but I'm happy with that. Sometime soon I'll finish with Amy and then I'll be able to do something else"

"That seems fair"

They broke into a conversation about what they thought was going to happen in the next episodes, and what they should do to the boys to be mean. Pranks that would probably go too far but be amusing nonetheless. Alex felt, in this moment with Karen, free to tell her of the mistakes she thought she had made. Karen had told her to go for it, ending the night by telling Alex that they were good together, and Matt would surprise her if she gave him a shot…

They drank a bottle of wine, giggled and danced the night away. Two single girls, on a girls night out.

**A/N: It's a short chapter. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8: Indescribable Shocker

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Indescribable Shocker!**

**A/N: Please review? :)**

After talking to Karen, Alex felt conflicted once more. She kept thinking about the mistakes she could have just made, and the mistakes she might make. She contemplated if everything would weigh out in the end, and had to take a long while to think to herself. It was terrific Salome was staying with her grandparents for a little while longer now, because she didn't want to come to set at 5 in the morning. Alex had moments of complete privacy in her flat right now, so she could do nothing but think about the situation at hand with Matt. One part of her wanted to fall in crazy love with him, but the other part was showing her that she was an aging time-bomb that didn't deserve a guy that good, and shouldn't be ruining him so young.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and she went to answer it, still lounging in her silky pink nightgown, tired from the night they had had.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Karen who had knocked. It was Matt, and surprise surprise, he looked happy to see her.

"I was wondering if I could chat with you"

"Five minutes" She opened the door enough for him to enter, and made no effort to offer him anything to drink to prolong his leaving her flat.

"What is it?" She asked, tapping her foot on the tiled ground of her kitchen, he turned to look at her.

"I promised Salome I would take her out sometime soon, I thought I'd ask when to arrange a time"

It was certainly not what Alex was expecting, but that was good, she didn't want to have to fight him off.

"Why do you need to take her out, what do you plan to do?"

"She wants to look at schools, claims she wants to give you some space to work it out with me" Matt shrugged. Alex frowned. How did Salome even know? Did Matt tell her? "Why would she think we need to work anything out?" "Come on, Alex. She's ten, she's not stupid"

Alex sighed, and shook her head in disappointment. Salome wanted to go to a school so she wouldn't have to stay with Alex all the time, and get tutored.

"I suppose you can in a few days, when she's back from Mum's house."

"Great. I've found a very good school that I can get her a spot in if she wants. Best school I've ever heard of."

"Where is it?"

"Headington Girls, in Oxfordshire."

Oxfordshire was a little while away from the flat, but it was indeed a very wonderful school, and only so few girls got accepted.

"I doubt they'd take her under so short notice."

"The spot is hers if she wants it" He said, turning to walk towards the door.

She stopped him, and looked him right in the eye. "You did this?"

"I'm not as horrible as you make me out to be, Kingston" He smirked, winked and then tried to get out of the door. To his surprise, and her own, she had stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Before she knew it, and before she could stop herself, she was pulling him down into a deep sensual kiss, touched that he had done all of this for her. So many emotions ran through her that she couldn't help but bury the yelling the voice that told her she was an idiot.

She pulled back and bit her lip. "Bye."

He frowned. "You're a tease, Miss Kingston, and this time, I'm not taking it."

All of a sudden, he had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, slammed the door shut with his foot and was kissing her hungrily, devouring her face so much she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but moan and kiss him back, letting him take her over completely. It was an indescribable kiss, tied with the movements he was making, grinding against her hotly, eagerly pulling at her clothing. Alex could do nothing but take it all, lean back into the wall and allow him to run his hands all over her, well, she could have stopped him, but with how turned on she was, why would she?

"You meant to do this to me, didn't you Matt. You infuriating man, you make me so fucking––" "Needy? You were the one that stopped me, kissed me, all because I did what I felt would be nice. I'm responsible Alex, and you're the only one that cannot see how well we go together. Your ten year old daughter can see it, she knows it, why don't you?" He was nibbling at her earlobe, licking the underside of her ear.

"I don't want to get hurt, Matt"

"I'd no sooner hurt you than I would jump off a cliff, trust me" It was amusing that as he was saying that, he was hiking her skirt up, and kicking off his trousers. He gave up on gathering the fabric of her skirt in his hands and in the end tugged the entire thing down, lifting her up to swipe it away with his feet. He then moved to her knickers, and she put her hand over his, stopping him.

"This doesn't mean I'm going into anything. It's going to take more than sex for you to get me. You need to take me out on a date, Matt, or show me that it's more than just my body you want, or that's all you'll ever get"

He nodded and swallowed, moving to kiss her. "Take them off, baby, take them off for me"

Seductively, she wiggled her way out of her knickers, still backed against the wall with him not giving her room to move away from it. Slowly, layers of clothing peeled off and they were panting in their nakedness, absorbing each other, fueled with adrenaline and lust. He kissed her, and kissed down her jaw, her neck, to her collarbone. While he did so, he was fondling her breasts, tweaking the nipples and rubbing the tips, letting the fullness of her breasts rest in his palms. She moaned and arched into him, grinding her wetness against his hardness. This time, he groaned.

"Shouldn't we go into the bedroom?" Alex asked, unable to speak without a husky breath exhaling out to make it sound like a heated whisper.

As he said, "No," he slipped into her heat, deep to the hilt. She threw her head back and although she hit the wall hard, she felt no pain. She felt nothing but the delicious spices that filled her and swirled through her veins, blinding her. Her leg was lifted and she rested it on him, thrusting upwards to meet his thrusts inwards.

It was divine, a true delight. Magic. Indescribable. The angle was fantastically stimulating, and he managed to rub her clit while he drove into her. The wall was somehow not absorbing all of the impact as she would have thought, so each thrust she felt him harder and harder, feeling it all thoroughly.

"Dear god!" She cried out, a single droplet of sweat trickle down her neck. They were both panting, wet with perspiration.

"A date, Kingston? Come with me to dinner, please?"

"You can't… ask me that while you're… fucking me" She could barely breathe, he was driving into her so quickly she couldn't think enough to deny him. That was exactly what he wanted, a forced acceptance, so she couldn't pull out of a date and he could sweep her off of her feet on a date she had no choice to attend.

He pulled out and swiftly plunged straight back in to the point she screamed for him. "YES! Matt, please, unff" He had kissed her to silence her cries, knowing completely that she hadn't accepted when crying out yes, but taking it like she had.

She pulled back and looked at him with shocked eyes. "I didn't––" and then her eyes rolled up in her head as he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled. So much pleasure coursed through her, unbearable pleasure.

"Final answer?"

Damnit, she couldn't answer. Her voice was gone for now, incoherent moans escaping her lips as she thrashed her head from side to side, pinned against the wall.

She was nearly there, so close to her climax... God, she needed it.

Three… Two…

He stopped.

She absolutely sobbed that he had stopped when she was so close.

"Answer me" He managed to growl, breathless.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She pleaded for him to enter her again, agreeing to his date for the pleasure he could bring her. It was binding, her moans, she had accepted him and he had obliged her, entering her as she loved it.

It didn't take long for her to climax with him in a fit of moans; she shrieked as she burst like a dam, and he howled and kissed her strongly. This was not a boy, no, he was a man… Her man.


	9. Chapter 9: A Date, Kingston?

**CHAPTER NINE: A date, Miss Kingston?**

**A/N: Sorry, no big-time smut in this chapter. Just a little. **

The date was set, Karen was looking after Salome, and Alex had no choice but to go to this bloody date, or he'd come for her, and would use her need for him against her. Pushing herself to wear something a little daring, she stared at her body in the mirror. Sure, her bottom sagged a little more than it had ten years before, and her breasts weren't as perky, but she could pull off a tight dress like any other woman.

"You're mad," She told herself, but she still placed the earrings in her ears, and applied the thin line of lipstick to her lips. The dress was black, and it wasn't completely slutty. It covered most of her cleavage, and showed enough to drive him wild. He needn't use his imagination to see what lay beneath the thin fabric, because he _knew. _The thought of him knowing exactly what she looked like naked could work as a disadvantage, or an advantage… She just didn't know which yet. Most likely a disadvantage, because she was definitely one to fall for a guy that could describe what he would do to every curve.

Doing another quick take on her outfit, she was ready to go. Pushing up her breasts for luck, she grabbed her purse and went off in her car, driving to the restaurant with white knuckles; white because of how nervous she was. She was like some petty adolescent, surprised that anyone would want to date her and even more surprised that she had accepted.

"Come on, Alex, pull yourself together. It's just Matt."

It wasn't just Matt, it was a date with Matt, and a date with Matt could lead to more with Matt, and a heartbreak that she wouldn't be able to crawl out of. Worst of all, if they did start dating… She would have to tell Florian. Alex did not look forward to that moment, or to any moment with him.

She arrived, and already her breathing was accelerated. Hopping out of the car, she locked it and stood in the cold of the night for a little longer, afraid if she moved, it would be into her car and away forever. With her keys in hand, she unlocked the car and opened the door, about to jump right back in. A strong arm caught her and pulled her from the door; the keys were taken from her hand and the car was locked, and then she was lead into the restaurant.

"Didn't picture you to be one to run, Kingston." Matt said with a smirk.

"Wasn't running, I was just––"

"About to drive away from me, I know." Matt cut in, knowing her perfectly to guess she was about to come up with some excuse as to why she was jumping into her car.

"I wasn't," Alex defended herself, and it didn't work a bit. He pulled her waist to his and whispered in her ear.

"You _were_, Alex,"

Catching her breath before she made a fool of herself by gasping, she pulled away from him, and he pulled her back, resting the palm of his hand on the curve of her bum.

Again he began whispering to her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

"What if I like biting?" Alex teased, and smiled at the man at the counter. He took them to a private booth and Matt pulled out her chair for her. His outfit was hardly over-the-top. He was wearing trousers, shoes and a shirt with the top button undone. Messy and adorable, just as she liked it.

After a while of awkwardness, Matt had made Alex laugh and talked about silly things that he was doing. It made her feel much better in the situation, and more calm to allow the night to progress. Alex ordered a steak after Matt said she couldn't get the salad. He ordered the same, and asked for a bottle of wine.

"Isn't this what started it all?" He asked thoughtfully, dipping the neck of the bottle at the rim of her glass.

"I suppose it did," Alex agreed, pulling the glass to her lips to guzzle it down like a gannet. She was still nervous, and the wine was used as a relaxant.

"So, I propose a questionnaire." Matt suddenly said. Alex swallowed and frowned.

"A questionnaire?"

"Well, I ask you a question, and we both answer it, and then you ask me one, and so on."

"That seems fair." She lied, drinking more wine hurriedly. He was noticing her drinking, and arched an eyebrow knowingly. Was he _trying_ to get her drunk by making her nervous? It was working, because as he poured her more wine, she sipped at it like it was water.

"Good… Favorite movie?" The questionnaire had begun and Alex had to think of her answer.

"The Winter Guest, you?"

"The Song Of Lunch,"

"Oh, I love that film!" Alex reached for his hands, and he looked down at her thumb running along his palm. She pulled away and fiddled with the tablecloth. "Okay, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"You," He joked, and she threw her napkin at him, blushing.

"Other than that, you dipstick!"

"Okay, well, I like to watch movies with you, naked on a sofa. I like bubble baths, and football, and I like reading books in my spare time. You?"

Again, she blushed through half of his answer, and cleared her throat to give her own answer.

"I like writing, reading, cleaning and gardening in my spare time."

"Do you like dancing?" He asked.

"Yes, do you?"

He didn't answer, and stood up, wiping his trousers down.

"What are you doing?"

He pulled her up and swirled her about, moving his hips to hers to take control of her body and rock her to music she hadn't paid enough attention to hear before. It was a slow tango, and he moved her around even though she could barely do it right. His gangly legs got in the way of hers, and they both ended up tripping on feet through it, almost falling in the laughter they shared.

"You're rubbish at this!" Alex giggled. Matt frowned, and wrapped his arms around her bum, pulling her pelvis to his own. Heat crawled up her neck when she felt a hardness against her body, and she welcomed the soft kiss her planted on her lips. He pulled away too soon, but really, it was good he did. He might have had an Alex Kingston straddling his lap in a restaurant if he didn't. She pulled away and ducked from his grabs. Sitting down in the seat again, she continued eating her medium rare steak, chewing softly.

"Penny for them?"

"I charge pounds."

He smiled, "Help a poor beggar?"

She gave him a considering glance, "Alright, I was thinking about what your intentions are tonight."

"Intentions?"

"You know what I mean." She growled softly.

"I intend on feeding you, dining with you, talking with you and making sure you get home safe." He replied innocently. Almost… Too innocently.

"isn't that what you did at the beginning?"

"I didn't feed you, nor did I dine with you. I did talk with you and––Oh, right." He smirked. The first night they had slept together he was walking her home, making sure she got there safe, and they got tipsy.

"My point," Alex began, "Do you think you're going to return home with me?"

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm responsible, and I wouldn't take advantage of you."

She laughed at how he kept throwing the word responsible around as if saying it more and more would suddenly make it true, "Right then." She took another bite of her chopped up steak and pushed her plate forward. Dabbing at her mouth, she watched as he pushed his forward also, and looked at her as if wondering what happened next.

"Mind if we share a cab, Kingston? So I can make sure you get home safe and sound?"

Alex looked thoughtful. They were both too tipsy to get into a car and drive home, meaning she would have to get her car with Karen tomorrow.

"Alright, but you're not coming into my room."

And with that, they got up, and Matt paid. Alex had tried to say that she could pay for it, and the argued she should pay at least half of it, since she ate most of the food, and he rejected her strongly. She admired that he knew how to say no to her nicely, unlike Florian who used to hit her.

Sitting in the cab, Alex sat on the window seat and insisted Matt do the same. He did so like a gentleman, even with a smirk that said he knew exactly why she didn't want to be incredibly close to him and his body. He was still smug enough to grin at her whenever she tried not to look at him and failed.

When they arrived he helped her out, and she was forced to hold his hand, which he did not release until they reached her door.

"Well, goodnight." She tried, but he stopped her from shutting the door with his hand. She could have slammed the door on his hand, but she wasn't cruel.

"Alex… I had a great time."

She smiled, "Me too, Matt."

"Maybe we should do it another time?"

Alex thought they might, and her heart went soft with the baby face he gave her, looking like he wasn't trying to pressure her but wanted nothing but for her to accept him again.

"Surprise me, darling."

"Goodnight, Alex."

He bestowed a kiss on her cheek, gave her a hug, and left.

Alex threw her purse on the sofa and started to take her dress off. With one strap off, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smirked at Matt.

"Surprise?"

"Get in here."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. School has taken over my life. Please review?**


End file.
